


Fanart for 'The Hit'

by skargasm



Series: The Hit [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Hales are a well known and respected (read feared) Family, so the hit that was taken out on them had to have come from someone who was ready for war. What they weren’t ready for was Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839700
Comments: 51
Kudos: 121
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Main Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> Blame TummySassandAss! 
> 
> Going to be working on this one alongside Symbiote and Of Soulmates and Decisions. Any amateur banners posted here may contain spoilers.

I made the grievous error of telling TummySassandAss to hit me up with any prompts she had and she took me up on it! I am now working on THREE stories and two of them are her fault!

This is the main banner, but as you know by now there will most likely be more!

[ ](https://imgur.com/I0cyDfo)


	2. Night Out

Jackson just wanted a night out to catch up with his favourite people!

[ ](https://imgur.com/4XpUJEn)


	3. The Face of the Family

Lydia and Peter are out for an important meeting ...

[ ](https://imgur.com/qOUvsDW)


	4. Memories

I'm actually meant to have stopped writing for the day, but I had the idea for the banner for chapter two and didn't want to lose it. So, mild spoiler but you knew Stiles was going to show up sooner or later.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Eftv6uV)

Hmm, this doesn't look too good for Peter does it? *Bwahahahahahahaha* 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much red....
> 
> * * *

This ate my brain until I decided I just couldn't look at it anymore so I'm posting it and hope it will leave me alone! I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Symbiote' - I don't have time to be playing with pretty banners for The Hit!

[ ](https://imgur.com/BtBr4bH)


	6. Breaking News

Having added a 500 word drabble to The Hit, I'm logging off for the night before people come to get me!

[ ](https://imgur.com/7rJenPH)


	7. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kanima needs to know it has a master and Derek needs to know that Jackson is safe...
> 
> * * *

Had to change the rating on the fic after chapter four kinda wrote itself - no idea where that came from!

[ ](https://imgur.com/NQ7x2Ey)


	8. Bloodthirsty

When he finally shows up for real, I think he's going to be a bloodthirsty bastard - goody!

[ ](https://imgur.com/kxvIi5s)


	9. A Look Into the Past

This is what I envisioned writing chapter 5

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/ZsPLmXu)


	10. Banshee

Lydia and her boys

[ ](https://imgur.com/SsS2BCf)


	11. Wailing Woman

Don't fuck with the Wailing Woman

[ ](https://imgur.com/3npStBH)


	12. Chapter 12

Scott is worried that Stiles is turning into a monster. A break in just convinces him of what he needs to do.

[ ](https://imgur.com/R68255s)


	13. Scott sets things in motion

After a lot of thought (okay, maybe not that much thought), Scott sets things in motion.

[ ](https://imgur.com/AYQqsOf)


	14. Right Side of War

I adored that scene in Teen Wolf when Jackson was dancing with Erica and Isaac - very, very sexy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ndTRZRO)


	15. Spoiler spoiler spoiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you - SPOILER!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/oVV8azr)


	16. Happy Murder Family

Who the heck knew there was a tag called 'Happy Murder Family'?!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DKRmwI2)


	17. Let me see you stripped down to the bone...

Kate and Chris do as their father wishes.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4BLgmLL)


	18. Chapter 18

Not gonna lie - finding that hug between Stiles and Scott hit me in the feels when I wrote Chapter 12...

[ ](https://imgur.com/XO82ejf)


	19. Preparing to Hunt

Stiles and Peter, preparing to hunt. There were two versions

[ ](https://imgur.com/oabRw0C)

or

[ ](https://imgur.com/67PV6LL)


	20. Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a spoiler - you have been warned.
> 
> * * *

It's all coming to an end...

[ ](https://imgur.com/C2cKVoE)


	21. Back to the way it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These have been fun to make and I'm definitely improving as I go along.

Last two for this story: both of them were made for the epilogue but you'll have to read the chapter to decide which one I 'wrote' to.

Big thanks again to Winterlynne_norvic for the application advice, TummySassandAss for the idea and Mephistopholes for the soundtracks - it takes a village to make these fics work! xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/5qFhJuJ)

Second version:

[ ](https://imgur.com/zpx7deM)

* * *


End file.
